


The Unlikely Couple

by juvio



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, GTA V AU, Heist, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvio/pseuds/juvio
Summary: The city of Los Santos knew the Fake AH Crew as being one of the most infamous and dangerous crews ever known, but there was something they didn't know. A detail that was big-in-itself that no one would of expected. A blossomed relationship within the crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a super short fic based on prompt i found on tumblr long ago, sadly i lost it but luckily i wrote down some key notes. please be gentle as this is my first fanfic in over 10 years of writing them. gotta start small and work my way up right? haha anyways hope you enjoy!

The rest of the crew never figured out how they worked, or functioned for that matter.

The heist started to go south quicker than they thought. One slip-up on their planning stage caused this whole commotion in the first place, and now they're paying for it with blood being shed. Bullets flew, explosions, and cop sirens played a melody of destruction amongst the warring sides.

Along with those who fought, was those who loved. 

The Vagabond, Ryan Haywood, the grim reaper's incarnate. Signature skull mask, leather jacket, and face paint intact. Dirty blond hair tied up into a bun. Not a hair out of place.

The Golden Boy, Gavin Free, the man worth a million bucks. Gold-rimmed glasses sat upon his face, like mirrors imitating their victim's demise. A mix and match of expensive jewelry littered his body. Rings, watches, and necklaces settling next to his silky tanned skin. The definition of the perfect human being.

By themselves, they seemed like an unlikely pair for mischief. 

But together, they were unstoppable. 

The others in the crew watched them work while they were on heists. They stayed close to each other. When one was in trouble or needed assistance, the other was right there ready to help. If one of them got hurt, the other had the perfect targets to take their anger out on.

Sometimes they bantered during heists. If Gavin was trying to hack the bank's security for the others, or Ryan planting some explosives for the unexpecting visitors, their talks would range from the mundane to the insane.  
This heist wasn't the perfect time to have one of the talks, far from it in fact, but they didn't care. Talking about what they would want for dinner after this was all done. The confidence was charming to say the least.

Running out of ammo was a big problem. If a heist lasts too long, they might have to resort to hand-to-hand combat. It was happening to them at that very moment, but they proved it wasn't as big as a problem like the others were thinking.  
Endless hours at the main crew hangout and the occasional gym, they sparring with each other. Ryan's brute strength and Gavin's quick though erratic movements was the perfect combination, and trained the opposite in such. This was shown with perfect rhythm, they became one.

At the end of the day, it was all the same. Bodies layed in their wakes. Blood and guts everywhere. Never leaving a trace. No prints. They got away scot-free, returning to their hangout and base of operations in peace. They decided to hang around outside as the day was winding down.

With the backdrop of the setting sun, adrenaline from the bloodshed, they get close. No personal space between the two. The rest of the crew as a mere audience to their public displays of affection, and witnessing the two pressing their lips together in a quick but amorous kiss. A gesture that told each other that they were here, alive, intact and with each other.  
To them all, it was just another day in the life that they live. 

But to Ryan and Gavin, it was another adventure added to their ever-growing lives together. 

Together as lovers.


End file.
